


The Bloodwolf Howls

by FangedFuneral



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demigod OC, F/M, M/M, Multi, Werewolf OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangedFuneral/pseuds/FangedFuneral
Summary: What would happen if a different kind of being transfered into Hogwarts and what could that entail for the story.
Relationships: Draco/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The Sorting

Hogwarts Year 4:

“Now, there is one other matter to attend to this year. While all the new first year students have been sorted into their houses we actually have a transfer student from America that needs to be sorted as well. I’m sure the returning students may have noticed the absence of our potions professor Severus Snape. He was sent to bring the transfer here. So, without further ado Vladimir Tamarov-Caerdin, a fourth year student, will be sorted into one of the four noble houses of Hogwarts.” Dumbledore stated.

As if planned, the doors to the Great Hall slammed open just as the headmaster stopped speaking and in strode Snape accompanied by the transfer, who made Ron’s eyes almost as wide as his dinner plate. “Bloody hell, do you see all those tattoos?!”

“I’m surprised that’s what drew your attention, brother,” George replied quickly followed by Fred speaking up too.

“Yeah, I thought for sure you were going to say something about the scars on his face, or the piercings.”

“What about his clothes?” Hermione said. “All that black and chains. He looks like trouble.”

Harry ignored their remarks as he assessed the male himself. He noticed that the teens eyes were two different colors, the left one a bright blue and the other a luminous other-worldly green that was brighter than his own. The long messy blonde hair that reached his shoulders in gently layered waves. The jet black ripped skinny jeans that tucked into a pair of well worn combat boots layered with a black studded belt and chains dangling from around his hips. An untucked black button-up shirt that had its first three buttons undone to show off a black cross on a choker around his neck as well as the sleeves rolled up past his elbows to show off multiple colorful tattoos going up his arms, multiple sets of earrings in his ears, including a dangling cross on the right side, and silver piercings in his nose, eyebrow, and lip shone brightly. The customary black Hogwarts robe that everyone who had yet to be sorted wore was thrown over top of everything and unlike normal it didn’t look odd or out of place on the male, it just seemed to add to the dangerous look that he had about him as it billowed out with each confident step that he took. 

“I think he looks like a badass, myself,” Harry said finally, done with his own assessment. Each person’s gaze snapped to him in shock as he adjusted his glasses. “What? Am I wrong?”

“No, you’re not wrong, Harry, it’s just…” Ron hesitated to continue.

“We didn’t expect to hear that from you, is all,” Hermione finished for the red-head.

Harry shrugged, his attention going back to the front of the room as the sorting hat was placed on the transfer students head.

****************************************************************

_“Hmm, I haven’t seen one of your kind before. Interesting. Very interesting indeed. You have bravery fitting for a Gryffindor but something tells me you wouldn’t like it there, the hat chuckled. You are undoubtedly kind, but I see that you have been through a lot of trauma in your life so Hufflepuff's bright environment probably wouldn’t be the best fit either. Ravenclaw could be a nice fit, though I doubt that you have any interest in being that studious. And you are definitely a very cunning individual, however, due to the same trauma I spoke of earlier I don’t sense much ambition from you…”_

Vlad mentally rolled his eyes, “ _Would you just pick something? I don’t like being put on display. Besides, it’s not like I’m letting you into my head completely for you to make this damn decision, you most likely lice ridden thing.”_

 _“Oh my but you do have venom,” the hat replied to Vladimir. “Well then, better be…._ **_SLYTHERIN!_ ** _”_

Vlad took the hat off his head before walking over to take a seat with his peers at the appropriate table. As he sat down and the food appeared in front of him he happened to catch an ice blonde male staring at him so with a sigh he turned his attention from his plate to the other male with a blank look, “Are you going to open your damn mouth and ask me a question or are you just going to rudely stare at me like a fucking dumbass?”

A choking noise could be heard from the Gryffindor table at that as someone clearly was trying not to laugh.

The blonde looked taken back for a moment before anger settled into his features, “How dare you speak to me like that! I’ll have you know that I’m a **_Malfoy_ **. My father could ruin you if he hears about this!”

“Good for you,” Vlad drawled, arching one eyebrow as the entire Great Hall went quiet. “Look, boy, I don’t give a damn what family you’re from I’ll speak to you however I see fit to.”

“Who are you calling boy?! We’re the same age!” Malfoy hissed eyes narrowing into a glare.

“In terms of years alive, sure,” Vlad replied calmly, his voice clipped and cold. “However, until you stop hanging off of your _daddy’s_ tail-coat coat as it were and get that damn silver-spoon out of you fucking mouth to stand on your own two feet and learn from the mistakes you make instead of them being swept under the carpet as I’m sure they are, you will be a _child_ to me since that is how you’re acting and I’ll have you know that I don’t concern myself with the petty squables and dalliances of children. So, leave me alone until you **_grow up_ **.”

Malfoy sat there in a state of shocked silence as the other male went back to eating. It was only when he had begun to open his mouth to fire back a retort that he noticed how quiet the room was and looked around to see everyone, including the teachers staring at the two of them until Professor Snape cleared his throat and spoke up, “I normally don’t give house points on the first night on principal, however, I do believe that little speech deserves some recognition. 50 points to house Slytherin for attempting to help a fellow house member with self-growth. Good work, Vladimir. I look forward to what other new insight you will bring our house as well as to the classroom. And Mr.Malfoy, be glad I’m going to be lenient this time on account of the non-reaction Vladimir had to you, however, the next time you try to start a fight with one of your housemates I will take action. Am I understood?”

Malfoy grit his teeth, his face red in embarrassment, “Yes, sir.”

*****************************************************************************************************************************

“Maybe we should befriend him?” Hermione suggested. “It seems like he can keep Malfoy at bay at least.”

“Are you kidding, Mione?!” Ron hissed. “He’s still a Slytherin!”

“So? Just because he’s a Slytherin doesn’t mean he’s evil, Ron,” Hermione replied. “Regardless, I believe I’m going to speak to him tomorrow.”


	2. First Day

Slytherin Dorm:

Vlad sighed as he grabbed a change of clothes from his trunk, feeling the glare that was directed towards him from his roommate as he made his way towards the bathroom to change. “Look, Malfoy, I’m sorry to have called you out like that in front of everyone, but I doubt you would have listened to me otherwise. I will admit when I’ve done wrong though. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I apologize. I have my own issues that I need to deal with and I shouldn’t have called you out with yours. He who is perfect may cast the first stone and all that.”

Draco, not expecting that, dropped the glare, “Where are you going?”

“To change.”

“You can change here you know? We’re both guys.”

Vlad winced, “Yeah...it’s nothing personal but I’d rather not.”

“Why? Don’t tell me you’re insecure after all that in the Great Hall.” At the lack of a reply Draco’s brow furrowed. “Seriously? Just change in here. I won’t look at you.”

Vlad gave a small laugh, “No offense, Malfoy, but I’m not going to take that chance. Besides, I could use a nice hot shower to relax.”

Draco shrugged and grabbed his own things to change into, “Whatever, and would you stop calling me, Malfoy? You sound like, Potter, when you say it and it’s annoying.”

“Well if it annoys you, then. Nope. I’m going to keep calling you, Malfoy,” Vlad chuckled as he stepped into the bathroom to take his shower before bed.

Draco huffed.

**************************************************************************************************************

Breakfast:

Vlad yawned, as he sat down at the table his plate filled with bacon, ham, sausage, scrambled eggs, potato cakes, sweet crepes, and a bowl of huevos ranchero while his goblet filled with rich dark coffee. 

“Bloody hell, I thought Ron ate a lot,” a female voice spoke up as the table shifted as someone sat down across from him. “I’m Hermione, by the way.”

Vlad looked up from his plate, noticing that three people sat down, the girl that had spoken in the middle and two boys, one on either side of her. Vlad swallowed his mouth full of food before sheepishly replying, “Yeah, sorry. I’m sure you heard last night, but I’m Vladimir and a bit of context to the size of my plate may be needed I suppose. I eat a lot because I have a really high metabolism since I’m a werewolf.”

The boy to Hermione’s right leaned forward a bit, “You're a werewolf? Harry’s godfather is one too.”

Vlad blinked, “Oh, well, that’s interesting. I’m going to assume that you’re Ron, which makes the one with the pretty green eyes Harry.”

Harry choked on his sip of pumpkin juice, “What?”

“Oh. sorry. Got ahead of myself I suppose. Before any of you freak out, yes, I’m gay, but no, I wasn’t flirting. Just an observation like the fact that Hermione’s hair is like a fine milk chocolate, lovely and rich, while Ron’s is like liquid fire, both quite fetching with your complexions.”

Hermione laughed, “How did you get sorted into Slytherin, Vladimir? You’re much too nice.”

“Just call me, Vlad, please,” he replied shaking his head. “And trust me when I say that I’m not always nice.”

“Like with Malfoy last night?” Ron said, laughter in his voice. “That was bloody brilliant!”

Vlad grimaced, “No, that was distasteful is what that was and I’m sorry for the scene that it caused though I’m not sorry for the house points it gained us.”

“And that’s why Vladimir was sorted into Slytherin,” Draco said, taking a seat beside Vlad, looking unhappy about the other company at the table, but dealing with it. “You could have woken me up, Vlad. We could have walked together.”

“Sorry, I’m not used to people actually liking my presence,” Vlad replied dryly, taking a sip of his coffee.

Draco frowned, “What do you mean by that?”

“It means that I was hated at Ilvermorny,” Vlad stated, finishing the food on his plate before reaching for more, much to everyone’s amazement. “For one, I’m an orphan. Two, I’m a werewolf. Three, they thought of me as an easy target that they wouldn’t get in trouble for bullying.”

“But they did get in trouble, right?” Harry asked.

Vlad sighed, “No, they did not. If they had I wouldn’t have tried to kill myself and I wouldn’t be here.”

Draco choked on the bite he had just taken, “You tried to **_what_ **?!”

“I slit my wrists and tried to kill myself. A lot of the tattoos are new to try and hide the scars from my attempt,” Vlad said. “I wasn’t in my right mind when I did it, trust me. You don’t have to worry about me trying again anytime soon, roommate.”


	3. Mudblood

Defence Against The Dark Arts:

Vlad lazily watched the paper bird fly around the room with his chin resting in his cupped palm, his elbow on the desk behind his other arm. When the bird went up in smoke, however, he didn’t spin around to face the monstrosity in pink that seemed to be their teacher. He could already tell by the sound of her high pitched, overly exaggerated condescending voice that they weren’t going to get along. Hell, he could feel a headache forming already and he hadn’t been listening to her for more than 2 minutes.

He found himself able to hold back any adverse noises until a book that looked like it belonged in some elementary school somewhere landed on his desk. He couldn’t help but scoff at it before pushing it to the farthest corner of his desk with one finger and a look of disgust. 

It wasn’t until Hermione spoke that he actually chose to tune back in to what the old bat, Umbridge, was saying. Though, he immediately regretted the decision when the nutter started saying something about not using magic to learn magic and, he may not think of himself as the brightest crayon in the box, but even he understood what a moronic thing that statement was and barely restrained himself from making some scathing remark. It wouldn’t do to make a bad first impression after all. He liked to leave that for later. So, without a second thought, he planted his head down on his desk with a quiet groan and waited for the class to be over.

Dinner:

Vlad flopped down on his bed face-first with a loud groan, “Fuck this shit.”

“You, okay?” Draco questioned, staring at the ivory haired male as he put his books away. 

“No. Fuck. This. Shit.”

“Do you want to elaborate on that, mate?”

“Not particularly no. Especially not to you.”

“Hey! I thought we were getting along?!”

“We were. But now we’re not. We can again when your head isn’t shoved up that old bitch, Umbridge’s ass.”

Draco scoffed, “You just don’t understand what she’s doing. But then again, how could you, you filthy mudblood.”

Vlad was on his feet and had a fist full of Draco’s shirt in a matter of seconds, an unholy snarl curling his lips and eyes flashing dangerously. With more force than probably necessary he slammed the other boy against the wall to the left of the door. “Shut the fuck up. If I hear you say or learn that you have said that slur to anyone I will find you and I will make you wish that you were never born.”

Without waiting for a response, Vlad stormed out of the room, a dark look on his face and upon reaching the great hall completely ignored the Slytherin table in favor of sitting down across from Hermione with the Gryffindors.

“Vlad, you okay?” the girl asked, concerned.

“Just fucking peachy,” he snarled.

“You don’t sound peachy, mate,” Ron said hesitantly.

Vlad merely leveled him with a glare ignoring when Malfoy walked in with false bravado, until he heard him bump into a first year Hufflepuff and call her exactly what he warned him not to.

The werewolf was on his feet with a snarl and striding over to loom in front of the ivory haired male, gently pushing the girl behind himself, “It seems that you have already forgotten what the hell I warned you not to do, you arrogant prick.”

Draco paled in the face of Vladimir’s wrath and realised it was not a good idea to call his roommate’s bluff but being the smarmy bastard that he was he didn’t back down, “Oh, and what are you going to do about it? You’re as much of a mudblood as her and if you are a pureblood then you must be a blood traitor and makes me wonder why you were put into Slytherin in the first place!”

Vlad took a deep breath, his face becoming completely blank, “Oh? You don’t know why I’m Slytherin? Should I enlighten you then?”

The entire hall had gone deathly silent and as Professor Snape started to get to his feet to intervene Dumbledore stopped him, “No, let this play out.”

Umbridge let out an undignified squawk at that, “I beg your pardon?! They must be stopped!”

Vlad’s empty gaze snapped to the woman that wore way too much pink, “If you interfere you will regret it.”

Umbridge felt a chill go down her spine as she sat back in her chair once more.

Vlad returned his attention to the boy in front of him, making direct eye contact, “Spiritus cum dolore subsisto.”

Draco’s eyes widened as his hand clutched his chest and he sank to his knees, unable to draw breath because of the pain coursing through his body. His gaze was filled with fear as he looked up into Vlad’s expressionless face.

It wasn’t but a moment later that Vlad spoke again, “Et nunc absolvo vos.”

With those words the pain vanished and Draco was able to draw a gasping breath, his body shaking.

“Don’t forget what happened here, Malfoy. Because you won’t get another warning,” Vlad spat before turning to face the faculty table. “Permission for room reassignment, Professor Snape?”

“Granted,” Snape stammered, his black eyes wide. “I do not believe it would be wise to keep you in the same room.”

Vlad gave a nod before returning to sit at the Gryffindor table where he was met with a round of applause for his bravery and quite a few pats on the back from those not afraid of touching him after that outburst of power. Not a single person at the table cared that he was from the House of Slytherin, anymore. They had all decided to make him an honorary Gryffindor.

**Author's Note:**

> I can draw a picture of Vlad if you guys want so you know what he looks like. Just let me know in the comments.


End file.
